


Woozy

by nerigby96



Series: Dreams That Once Were True [3]
Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Regret, Showers, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerigby96/pseuds/nerigby96
Summary: A hotel room.Somewhere.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Series: Dreams That Once Were True [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893934
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Woozy

So Jerry went down on him, and when that was done Dean reclined on the pillows. Smoked. Watched the kid finish on the comforter. Damp and flushed, he snuggled close and hid his face. Dean gently squeezing the nape of his neck. Waiting for his boy’s lungs to quit working so hard. Then coaxing him up to kiss the bridge of his nose.

“Nice?” A woozy grin his own response.

“Hm.” He wiped sweat-spiked hair from Jerry’s brow.

In the shower then. Washing each other. Jerry jumping out to tidy up the bed. And Dean under the spray. Scrubbing himself.


End file.
